A Gift or a Curse?
by NozomiToujou
Summary: Magician AU! Where the Allies and Axis members study how to use the elements as weapons, make herbs into powerful potions and spells. As danger approaches Kiku and Kuro when they were revealed to be weilders of an ancient power, how can they master this frightening power and how can they stop the Realm of Chaos from destroying the peace? Human names used. Pairing for Kiku: vote!


"I assume that all of you are here," An elegant, well-mannered blonde woman said as she looked up from the documents she had in her hand to eight students standing in front of her. "There is a mission for the eight of you."

The said eight students looked at each other before looking back at the woman.

"If this was just a normal mission I could've just called for other students in order to enhance their skills but..." Her eyes narrowed. "This mission is a bit dangerous and very delicate."

Miccahna Shennendora is the Headmistress of the well known all-boys school in England known as Magis Academy. No, this is not your ordinary high school, this is a magicians' school. A school with students carefully chosen by the Holy Relic, teaches all the elements to fight against the mis-used dark elements, and train their students with the best magicians in the world.

The school currently had eight elite students, but were grouped into two known as Axis and Allies, with the members of Axis being the top of the elite students.

Ludwig and Feliciano Vargas were the members of Axis while Arthur Kirkland, Francis Bonnefoy, Ivan Braginsky, Yao Wang, Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams are the members of the Allies.

"Mr. Wang," Professor Shennendora said as she looked at the Chinese elite student in front of her. "This mission is concerning someone you know very much."

"Someone I know, aru?" Yao said, frowning slightly.

"I'm putting Ludwig and Wang as the leaders of this mission." Professor Shennendora said as she gave each of them a copy of the documents she had since the start. "The Office of the Campus Ministry has heard about the siblings that has a very frightening powers, and named them the Yin Yang Brothers. The said brothers are currently unprotected and can't control their own powers."

"But if they were magicians, then why didn't our school get them from the start?" Alfred asked.

"We didn't expect them to be the magical type." Professor Shennendora said. "They didn't show signs of magic until last week. But it's so powerful that they're having problems in controlling it. They're not just ordinary students, they're one of you. Elite students. The Realm of Chaos has heard about them and they're planning to attack them and get them. The Campus Ministry has assigned the Axis and Allies to make sure that-"

"We're the ones who will get them before the Realm of Chaos does and make sure that they're safe." Alfred finished. "But how is this connected to Yao?"

Professor Shennendora showed them a picture. "Here,"

The eight elite students looked at the picture showing identical twin brothers. The both had soft, black hair but one twin had red eyes and aggressive aura while the other had gentle chocolate brown eyes and a more gentler aura. Now they understood why the two were nicknamed "Yin Yang Brothers" by the Campus Ministry.

Yao, Alfred, Matthew and Arthur's eyes widen as they realized who was in the photo.

"It c-cant be..." Yao stuttered in disbelief.

"The Realm of Chaos are after them because both of them are wielders of the power that they're after." Professor Shennendora said.

"Not Kuro... Not Kiku..." Yao said, clearly distraught.

"The Honda twins are in danger. That's why you need to act now." Professor Shennendora said.

"Hai!" Everyone said as they exited the room, with Alfred putting a comforting hand on Yao's shoulder.

"We can do this. We'll get them here safe," Alfred said.

* * *

"Kuro-niisan!" Kiku shouted as he saw Kuro being hit with a dark arrow-like beam.

"I'm fine Kiku!" Kuro said as he ran towards his brother and grabbed his arm. "We both have to get out of here,"

"W-whats happening?!" Kiku asked.

"I have no idea as well," Kuro said, taking a left turn on the alley only to find out that it was a dead end. "shit...!"

"Trapped aren't we?" A masked figure asked, approaching the twins.

"W-what do you want from us?! Who are you?!" Kuro said angrily, though he was starting to panic.

"I don't have any use for you." The masked man said. "The Mistress of Darkness does, though." And with that, he sent another dark arrow-like beam towards the twins, hitting Kiku on the process and knocking him unconscious as he hit his head on the wall.

"KIKU!" Kuro screamed at his brother and protectively hugged him as the masked man approached.

"Give up and surrender, Kuro Honda!" The masked man said as he continued to approach.

"Hurting my brother... YOU WON'T GET AWAY WITH THIS!" And with that, a vortex of flames encircled around the twins in a terrifying manner.

"H-how is this possible?" The man asked himself. "THIS IS ADVANCED MAGIC!"

Kuro, sensing what was happening around him, became scared as he watched the flames continue to encircle around him and Kiku. With the sudden intense fear, his power spiraled out of control. He didn't know how to put out the flames he made.

"KURO! KIKU!" A familiar voice rang.

The masked man and Kuro looked up the wall only to find eight teens with serious looks on their faces.

"Shit. The Allies and the Axis!" The masked man said as he ran out of the battlefield.

"Like we'll allow you to escape~" Francis said with a smirk and shouted "Spontaneous Combustion!"

The possible pathways that the masked man could use as escape route were blocked with thick flames.

"We'll take care of this guy," Ludwig said as he looked at Yao. "Take care of your brothers,"

Yao only nodded as he, Matthew, Alfred, Ivan and Arthur jumped off the wall and headed to the Honda twins while the others attacked the masked man.

"Shit," Arthur cursed. "The flames are too strong. I never saw a Vortex of Combustion this strong,"

"How are we going to stop this?" Matthew asked. "This attack could only be mastered during your 5th year in Magis Academy. This magic is way too advanced for us,"

"Ivan, try using Snow Storm." Alfred said.

The Water/Ice expert of the Allies sent out a harsh Snow Storm on the battle field, only to be evaporated by the strong flames the older twin produced.

"Its no use..." Matthew muttered.

"KURO!" Yao said as he went as near as he could to the vortex and shouted his brother's name once again and grabbed the older twin's attention. Yao's eyes widen when he saw Kiku unconscious on Kuro's lap.

"Yao-nii..." Kuro muttered to himself. "YAO-NIISAN! W-WHAT'S HAPPENING?! WHY DID I SUDDENLY SUMMONED FLAMES?! WHY DID A MAN ATTACKED US?!" Kuro shouted, his thoughts jumbled in fear and distraught.

"KURO YOU HAVE TO CALM DOWN!" Yap shouted. "CALM DOWN AND TRY TO FIGHT OFF YOUR FEAR THAT'S CONSUMING YOU RIGHT NOW! THE MORE YOU GET SCARED THE MORE YOU CAN'T CONTROL THIS VORTEX!"

"I DONT KNOW HOW TO!" Kuro shouted.

"I guess we don't have any choice..." Alfred muttered.

"Sorry Kuro, we really don't want to do this." Matthew muttered to himself as well before looking at Alfred and the two nodded.

Matthew levitated the rock near Kuro and Kiku inside the vortex and Alfred, with extreme concentration, maneuvered the rock with quick speed to Kuro's head. Hard enough to disorient the older twin but not hard enough to cause a bad concussion.

With Kuro dizzy and disoriented, the flames weaken considerably and Ivan used the same attack he used a while ago and successfully killing the vortex of flames that surrounded the Honda twins.

The five of them went straight to the twins as soon as the flames died.

"Kuro!" Yao said as he hugged Kuro tightly. Kuro, who was normally a short-tempered but otherwise stoic, hugged Yao back while shaking in fear.

He never felt this much fear and confusion in his life.

"Yao-nii, what's happening? Why did he attack us?" Kuro asked his brother.

"You'll know soon aru.," Yao said comfortingly. "We have to bring you to somewhere safe first, aru."

"We...?" Kuro asked and saw people familiar to him. His friends in fact. "Matthew-san? Alfred-san? Arthur-san? Ivan-san?"

"Yo! Its been a while Kuro!" Alfred greeted happily.

"T-this is bad!" Matthew suddenly said. Everyone turned to him and saw him craddling Kiku.

Yap wasted no time and went straight to Kiku's side. He noticed a large bluish-purple spot on Kiku's shoulder as he inspected his brother's body for injuries. "He's running a high fever, aru. Kuro, do you remember what hit your brother, aru?"

"It looked like a arrow with a sickly purple color." Kuro said.

"Poison Darts." Matthew said, his eyes wide.

Yao and Arthur went on action as soon as Matthew said this. Yao made a bubble of oxygen and placed it on Kiku's face to help him breathe while Arthur muttered spells. Kiku's body was covered in a baby blue light and everyone saw a purple liquid oozing out from the wound before the said wound closed and the bluish-purple spot vanished as if it was never there. Even the gash he got when he hit his head on the wall disappeared.

"He's just resting now. The fever will be gone in a day or two. Keep the Air Bubble, Yao." Arthur said.

Ivan carried Kiku (bridal style) before all of them ran to the place where the others were.

* * *

"This'll take a long time to thaw," was the first sentence they heard when they reached the place where Ludwig, Feliciano and Francis were.

"Ve~ I'm sorry Luddy!" Felicano's loud voice was heard next.

"Its okay, Feli. He deserves a little chill anyway, honhon." Francis' next.

They saw Ludwig pinching the bridge of his nose as Francis watched Feliciano poke the crystal that the masked man was in.

"What happened here?! How are they going to interrogate him when he's frozen?!" Arthur snapped at them.

"Well, I was using a water spell when Felicano accidentally used an air spell and our attacks hit him at the same time. Thus, freezing him in that block of ice." Francis explained.

"Just... Alfred. Get that block of ice and put it on the helicopter and let's all get out of here before the police gets here, aru." Yao said, holding Kuro's hand comfortingly before looking at Kiku's sleeping form on Ivan's arms.

* * *

 **AND** **CHAPTER ONE IS COMPLETE!**


End file.
